Magic Stones
by Rhea Sadie White
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth had kids? What if their kids found a magic stone. What if the kids go on an adventure and see some of what happened on their parents first quest?


Conner and Gracie Jackson are six-year-old twins. They have curly black hair and gray green eyes. They lived with their parents and siblings. Their sister Silena has curly blond hair and green eyes, and their brother Luke has messy black hair and stormy gray eyes. Their mom has curly blond hair and gray eyes while their dad has unruly black hair and sea-green eyes. The Jacksons live in Louisiana in 2000. It's Easter so their parents dress them all up and take them to church. Gracie and Silena are wearing white dresses with sea-green ribbon on the back, white socks, and sea-green dress shoes. Conner and Luke were wearing kakis, blue polo's, and black dress shoes.

After church Conner and Gracie snuck off to the pond behind their house, it's their favorite place to go. Conner picked up rocks and tried to skip them across the pond. Gracie climbed up on a rock and watched Conner. Gracie handed Conner a third stone he threw it really hard but it came back, this puzzled the pair of six year olds so Gracie tried throwing it again, it came back. Conner took the rock from Gracie and looked at it, it was a smooth gray stone with sprinkles of green in it like the children's eyes. Conner and Gracie decided it has to be a magic rock like the ones in their storybooks. So they took it home and when they got there they showed it to their parents. Their parents said it was a pretty rock and they could keep it. Gracie decided to look in their storybooks to see if they could use it to grant their wishes. Conner decided to write down all his wishes. Here is what Conner wrote.

Conner's wishes:

1. I wish I had a dog

2. I wish Aunt Penelope could visit

3. I wish me and Gracie could live all the things in the stories mom and dad told us about

After Conner wrote a wish he would grab the stone and say the wish out loud. When Conner wished for a dog a beautiful golden retriever appeared. They named it Magic. When he wished Aunt Penelope would visit she called to say she would be their in an hour. But when Conner made the third wish the whole room glowed.

When Conner and Gracie awoke they found themselves in a big room that was almost empty. All they saw was a dark haired boy laying unconscious in a bed, a girl with blond hair feeding him something yellow, and a man with thousands of eyes standing in the corner. This was the exact scene their parents would start at when telling them stories. " Conner does that look like mom and dad from when they were younger," Gracie asked? "Yeah it does, let's ask them," Conner replied. So Conner and Gracie walked up to them but when they tried to talk to them they couldn't. They could only talk to each other. Next thing they knew they were in the woods. In the woods they see the black haired boy. He steps into the creek after getting pushed by a mean scary girl and a blue trident begins to glows above his head. The whole camp gathers around him. "Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God," a part horse part man {centaur} said! "That's daddy," Conner and Gracie said together! Instantly they are transported to a dusty attic. They see lots of dusty broken swords and spears all with tags on them. Their dad walked up to a mummy and it spewed green smoke.

Next Conner and Gracie are at the Gateway Arch. Up on the arch they see their dad, mom and uncle looking out. "Okay time to go," a ranger says. They see their mom and uncle get in an elevator and go down. Next they watched in horror as their dad falls out of the arch and plummets into the lake below. They are then transported to a beach in California, where their dad is sword fighting Ares god of war. Ares is pushing their dad back into the ocean. Then out of nowhere a huge wave came and plowed Ares down. Their father had won.

Suddenly they're back in their bedroom. They get up and run to their mom and dad. "Mommy daddy did you really do all those things in your stories? Are you really demi-gods? Is that seriously how your first quest went? Are me, Conner, Silena, and Luke demi-gods too? Are our grandparents gods and goddesses," Gracie asked in a rush? "Slow done Gracie, Yes, yes, yes, maybe, and yes. " Annabeth answered her daughter. When the two children finished asking questions they went back to their room. Conner looked for the magical rock but couldn't find it. "It's gone Conner. It probably went back to the pond and we will probably never see it again," Gracie said.

Six years later

"Come on mom I want to get to camp," The twins were saying. It was Gracie and Conner's first year at camp. Three years ago Silena started camp and was claimed as Poseidon's granddaughter because she looked more like a Poseidon kid than an Athena kid. Two years ago Luke was claimed as Athena's grandson because he looked more like Athena. This year Gracie and Conner are going to camp but since they both look equally like Poseidon and Athena nobody knows where to put Gracie and Conner. When the kids got to camp they saw their grandpa Poseidon and grandma Athena. "Before you ask we are here to show you your cabin it's a cross between the Poseidon and Athena cabins," Athena told them. And the family lived happily ever after.


End file.
